Solve for $x$ : $5x + 5 = 2x + 10$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(5x + 5) - 2x = (2x + 10) - 2x$ $3x + 5 = 10$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 5 = 10 - 5$ $3x = 5$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{5}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$